1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit interrupters generally and, more specifically, to those kinds of circuit interrupters having a trip mechanism that uses a spring for biasing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded case circuit breakers and interrupters are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,408 issued Mar. 5, 1985, to Mrenna et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,760 issued Jun. 8, 1999 to Malingowski, et al., each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference.
Circuit interrupters include trip mechanisms that can be activated in a variety of manners so as to set in motion a tripping operation. These trip mechanisms often employ a rotatable trip bar assembly that, when selectively rotated, releases a portion of the operating mechanism to thereby generate a tripping operation.
In order to bias the trip bar assembly in a position whereby the operating mechanism portion is not released during normal operation of the interrupter, a torsion spring may be mounted on the trip bar assembly. Unfortunately, it has been noted that the spring can slip and become dislodged from its appropriate position on the trip bar assembly, thereby compromising the spring's ability to properly bias the assembly. As such, it would be advantageous if a way existed by which to prevent such dislodgment of the spring.